It is widely appreciated that exposing an automobile to sunlight can lead to elevated temperatures in the passenger compartment. In the period following start-up, this can result in substantial passenger discomfort until cabin temperature is returned to the comfort zone. As well, it is not unknown in warm climates for plastic panels and dashboards of parked vehicles to melt or distort due to sun-related heating. This phenomenon, of course, can be avoided by parking vehicles in shaded areas. However, shaded parking venues are not always readily available. For this reason, the prior art is replete with examples of automotive sunshades, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,290 (Kim), issued Apr. 2, 1991 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,827 (Ou), issued Jul. 18, 1989. However, known sunshades suffer from undesirable bulk, cost and/or mechanical complexity relative to the amount of shade provided.